This S10 Shared Instrument grant application requests $500,000 toward the purchase of a research dedicated 3 Tesla MRI scanner for use in pediatric imaging research at Cincinnati Children's Research Foundation (CCRF). These funds will be complemented by institutional funds in excess of $3M, to fully equip the Imaging Research Center (IRC) with a modern replacement for it's existing 3T head only MRI scanner (now 15 years old). As one of the leading imaging research programs in pediatrics, the IRC will use the proposed instrument and our existing expertise in pediatric imaging to continue to lead translational imaging research in child development and disease. Key areas in pediatric health research in which the IRC will continue to contribute using the proposed system include the study of language development, hearing loss, juvenile arthritis, muscular dystrophy, cardiac abnormalities, metabolic brain disorders, psychiatric and behavioral brain disorders, traumatic brain injury, and epilepsy. [unreadable] [unreadable] The MRI scanner requested with this S10 proposal will be used to investigate pediatric diseases and developmental disorders and will facilitate the role of the IRC as a core resource for researchers in developmental biology and clinical pediatrics at CCRF for another decade. As one of the top three NIH funded research institutions focusing on pediatric medical research CCRF has been a leading influence in the discovery and development of treatments for respiratory and autoimmune diseases as well as genetic syndromes and vaccines. Installation of modern imaging facilities at CCHMC represents and excellent investment of NCRR resources and is likely to have the greatest possible impact on improving child health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]